Haruka Domeki
|english = N/A }} Haruka Dōmeki (百目鬼 遥, Dōmeki Haruka) is the deceased grandfather of Dōmeki, and a former Shinto priest who lived in the temple where Doumeki lives, he taught him many of his practices. He died some time ago, but he's mentioned in Doumeki's stories. The reason of his death has not been stated yet. He seems to have taught his grandson various stories about folklore, mythology and religious practices. He kept a great library that is now under Doumeki's care. As a priest of his temple, he had the gift of seeing and exorcising evil spirits, an ability which was inherited to Doumeki (although he cannot see them). Just as Doumeki, his way of exorcising spirits was by using an bow and an energy arrow. When Yūko entered Haruka's library and saw the amulets he made, she commented that these are high-quality, confirming her knowledge and skill in the occult. Haruka cross into dreams and often appears to Watanuki's dream, taking on the appearance of a teenager. He looks exactly like Dōmeki, though he has a somewhat more cheerful and outgoing personality than his grandson, and he is always smoking. He acts like a guide to Watanuki as Yūko does, often giving him advice, telling him about Dōmeki, and helping him work out problems. Appearance: He looks exactly like Shizuka, his grandson. He has black hair and wears a Kimono when visiting Watanuki in dreams. Personality: He,like Dōmeki has a calm personalty and teaches some valuable lessons to Watanuki. Though, unlike his grandson, Haruka appears more cheerful. Biography: Volume 9 of the manga marks his first appearance: in a dream provided by the Dream Collector's balloons, which were originally Haruka's. He acts like a guide to Watanuki as Yūko does, asking him why he really likes Himawari and pointing out that since he met Himawari, things have gone bad for him, as well as asking why he found Shizuka Dōmeki irritating. When Watanuki fell from the school window, he entered a dream-like state in his near death condition. It was Haruka who crossed into this dream-like state and brought Watanuki back to consciousness. Watanuki continues to see Haruka in his dreams. In chapter 127 Haruka has been shown to have the power to not only enter Watanuki's dreams, but can also bring him "across" to another person's dream. He acts as a guide to him as well in explaining things or warning him of danger like the time Kohane's mother splashed Watanuki with hot water. His statement that this is because all dreams are "connected" and thus it is possible to travel between dreams, is an idea that has been shown in other CLAMP works, notably in X. Haruka's ability to "cross" dreams and perhaps using them to sense certain knowledge is one that is characteristic of the yumemi from X. Relationships: Yuko Ichihara Yuko and Haruka are good friends although we only see them meet once during the series. Before Yuko dies, she meets Haruka in a dream. When Yuko sees him, she says "This is the first time we have met this way" (she is referring to meeting in dreams). This shows that the two have met each other in the past and the two continue to talk as friends. Later on, after Yuko's death, in a dream, Haruka tells Watanuki that when Yuko and he talked, Yuko asked him to take care of Watanuki. This shows that Yuko trusted Haruka with watanuki's care even if it only was in dreams. Kimihiro Watanuki Haruka and Watanuki are good friends who often meet each other in dreams. Watanuki first met Haruka when he had traded in one of his dreams for three dreams from the dream collector. After their first meeting, Watanuki kept having dreams about Haruka and so they both stayed as good friends. Usually, if Watanuki has a problem (and hasn't already asked Yuko about it or if he wants a second opinion), he will ask Haruka. Since Haruka, like Watanuki, could see ghosts, he can relate to Watanuki and give him good help and advice. In the middle of the series, Watanuki falls out of a second story window and when he lost conciousness, he saw himself in a dark space. He then saw his parents with their hands reaching out to him but before he could go with them, Haruka pushed Watanuki away and talked to him, telling him that if he were to follow his parents, they would lead him to the world of the dead. Haruka then stays with Watanuki until he regains conciousness. In xxxHolic RO, Haruka still visits Watanuki, offering him helpful advice and accompanying Watanuki when he is lonely. This shows that even ten years after Yuko's death, Haruka still sees Watanuki regularly. Shizuka Domeki Haruka and Shizuka's relationship is not expressed in great detail since Haruka has already died by the beginning of the seriens and since Shizuka does not talk about him very much. When Watanuki first starts dreaming about Haruka, he tells shizuka and Shizuka agrees saying that when he was small, Haruka often gave him useful advice too. It is also known that when Shizuka was small, his grandfather dressed him up in a kimono to make Shizuka more "manly" and stronger. Shizuka, like always, is not embarassed by this and just takes it as an ordinary thing. Category:XxxHolic Characters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Male Characters Category:XxxHolic Other Characters Category:Deceased Category:Content Category:Humans